Harry Potter und die dummheit der Magischen Welt
by MDG
Summary: Hi,
1. 1 Kapitel

Halb schlafend lag Harry in seinem Bett und dachte über Ginny nach. In seinen Gedanken ging Malfoy mit Ginny zum Neujahrsball. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm gar nicht, denn er liebte sie. Als es an der Tür klingelte raste Harry hinunter. Er erwartete Ginny. Als er die Tür auf riss sah er rote Haare. Er freute sich total, denn er dachte sofort an Ginny, doch als er den pummligen Körper sah, verblasste seine Freude. Molly Weasley stand vor der Tür und grinste ihn an, wie es damals vor 4 Jahren Mr. Weasley tat. Harry war so erschrocken das er aus Reflex die Tür vor Mollys Nase zu schlug. Die kreischte erschrocken auf, er raste in sein Zimmer und versteckte sich im Schrank. Doch da kam Dudley und sagte: "Molly, Molly, er ist hier oben im Schrank" Harry ganz erstaunt: "Woher kennst du Molly?" "Aus dem dicken-Club" murmelte Dudley. "Ey. Dudley. Das sollte doch geheim bleiben, du Klos" rief Molly die ins Zimmer kam. "Waaaaaaat?" Nun kamen auch Crabbe und Goyle dazu die ebenfalls im dicken-Club waren. Da sie nichts ohne Malfoy taten stand auch er Harry gegenüber und funkelte ihn böse an. Da kam Petunia herein und rief fröhlich: "Tea-time" und stellte der überwiegend dicken Runde eine riesen große Torte und eine Kanne Tee in die Mitte. Alle setzten sich und schlugen zu. Verwirrt fragte Harry Draco: "Liebst du Ginny, und liebt sie dich?". "Nein, wie kommst du darauf, Harry". "Manchmal schlüpfe ich in die Seele anderer Leute, das ist eine Fähigkeit die nur ich Dumbeldore und Voldemort haben. Ich sah also in meinen Gedanken wie du und Ginny zum Neujahrsball gingen, das gab mir ein Stich ins Herz, kannst du das verstehen Draco?" "Ach Harry, du alter Schnulzen-Kumpel, ich spann dir doch nicht die Freundin aus. Du hast sie doch in der Zweiten Klasse schon aufgerissen. Ich werde sie dir doch jetzt nicht entnehmen!" meinte er empört. "Danke mein Schnuckel" zwischerte Harry. Draco errötete und betrachtete Petunia genauer, wobei er noch röter wurde und sich abwandte. Wobei ihn Harry immer noch super Happy angrinste. Draco drückte nur ein kleines Wort heraus: "Wow!" Doch hinter Draco tauchte plötzlich Mr. Dursley mit einer rießiegen Bratpfanne in der Hand auf. Er wollte gerade zu schlagen, doch der gesamte dicken-Club rannte wie eine Herde wild gewordener Büffel auf ihn zu. Er ließ vor Schreck die Pfanne fallen und rannte mit. Auch Petunia rannte mit wobei sie schrie: "Macht doch das Zimmer des armen Jungen nicht kaputt" Die Fette Herde rannte noch immer ihre Runden. Harry und Draco standen mitten drinnen und versuchten einen Ausweg zu finden. Doch Hermine und Ron die inzwischen auch angekommen waren verzauberten den Ausgang in ein loderndes Feuer. Draco und Harry starrten sie entsetzt an: "Lasst doch diesen Mist!" Harry versuchte durch die Flammen zu kommen, wobei er sich sehr dumm anstellte. Doch Malfoy, der deutlich klügere von den beiden, ließ das Feuer zu Eis erstarren und zerrte Harry mit sich nach draußen. 


	2. 2 Kapitel

Halb schlafend lag Harry in seinem Bett und dachte über Ginny nach.

In seinen Gedanken ging Malfoy mit Ginny zum Neujahrsball.

Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm gar nicht, denn er liebte sie.

Als es an der Tür klingelte raste Harry hinunter. Er erwartete Ginny.  
Als er die Tür auf riss sah er rote Haare.

Er freute sich total, denn er dachte sofort an Ginny, doch als er den pummligen Körper sah, verblasste seine Freude.

Molly Weasley stand vor der Tür und grinste ihn an, wie es damals vor 4 Jahren Mr. Weasley tat.

Harry war so erschrocken das er aus Reflex die Tür vor Mollys Nase zu schlug.

Die kreischte erschrocken auf, er raste in sein Zimmer und versteckte sich im Schrank.

Doch da kam Dudley und sagte: „Molly, Molly, er ist hier oben im Schrank"

Harry ganz erstaunt: „Woher kennst du Molly?"

„Aus dem dicken-Club" murmelte Dudley.

„Ey. Dudley. Das sollte doch geheim bleiben, du Klos"rief Molly die ins Zimmer kam.

„Waaaaaaat?"

Nun kamen auch Crabbe und Goyle dazu die ebenfalls im dicken-Club waren.

Da sie nichts ohne Malfoy taten stand auch er Harry gegenüber und funkelte ihn böse an.

Da kam Petunia herein und rief fröhlich: „Tea-time"und stellte der überwiegend dicken Runde eine riesen große Torte und eine Kanne Tee in die Mitte.

Alle setzten sich und schlugen zu.

Verwirrt fragte Harry Draco: „Liebst du Ginny, und liebt sie dich?".

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf, Harry".

„Manchmal schlüpfe ich in die Seele anderer Leute, das ist eine Fähigkeit die nur ich Dumbeldore und Voldemort haben. Ich sah also in meinen Gedanken wie du und Ginny zum Neujahrsball gingen, das gab mir ein Stich ins Herz, kannst du das verstehen Draco?"

„Ach Harry, du alter Schnulzen-Kumpel, ich spann dir doch nicht die Freundin aus. Du hast sie doch in der Zweiten Klasse schon aufgerissen. Ich werde sie dir doch jetzt nicht entnehmen!"meinte er empört.

„Danke mein Schnuckel" zwischerte Harry.

Draco errötete und betrachtete Petunia genauer, wobei er noch röter wurde und sich abwandte.

Wobei ihn Harry immer noch super Happy angrinste.

Draco drückte nur ein kleines Wort heraus: „Wow!"

Doch hinter Draco tauchte plötzlich Mr. Dursley mit einer rießiegen Bratpfanne in der Hand auf.

Er wollte gerade zu schlagen, doch der gesamte dicken-Club rannte wie eine Herde wild gewordener Büffel auf ihn zu.

Er ließ vor Schreck die Pfanne fallen und rannte mit.

Auch Petunia rannte mit wobei sie schrie: „Macht doch das Zimmer des armen Jungen nicht kaputt"

Die Fette Herde rannte noch immer ihre Runden.

Harry und Draco standen mitten drinnen und versuchten einen Ausweg zu finden.

Doch Hermine und Ron die inzwischen auch angekommen waren verzauberten den Ausgang in ein loderndes Feuer.

Draco und Harry starrten sie entsetzt an: „Lasst doch diesen Mist!"

Harry versuchte durch die Flammen zu kommen, wobei er sich sehr dumm anstellte.

Doch Malfoy, der deutlich klügere von den beiden, ließ das Feuer zu Eis erstarren und zerrte Harry mit sich nach draußen.


End file.
